


Pixie girl' power.

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: Luna Lovegood, she's sweet and adorable, a little bit quirky and somewhat odd, then she snaps and goes on the run. Well, that escalated quickly. No pairings.
Relationships: None





	Pixie girl' power.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this because I heard a song and this kept tugging on me brain 'till I wrote it. I haven't looked it over so there are probably a bunch of mistakes. Its late, sorry 'bout that. One more thing, unless a kind soul offers me a review or pm' with an idea or two to continue this, I won't. Just sayin'.13/09 fixed some mistakes. // repost.
> 
> Comments appreciated <3

Luna Lovegood was tired and moody because it's that time of the month. Her back was hurting and so did her belly and a headache began tucking at her temples and travelling down to her neck. Although, she wasn't quite sure of the pain in her neck came from the obligatory once a month headache or because someone had pulled her pigtails harshly until the pink frilled elastic bands she liked so much broke. She wasn't sure who, only having seen the Ravenclaw robes as she turned around but her attacker already made way, creating a large distance between them.

Then, there were her poor feet, oh, they were hurting badly too. Once again, they had stolen the only pair she had in her possession at the time and had to go barefooted through her day. Normally, severe cold feet and maybe a busted toe were the worst of it. It wasn't too shabby and she could handle it but someone who teased her before; a Slytherin by the name of Finnlay, had pushed her down the moving stairs. It hadn't been the first time to tumble down those particular steps but it was the first time she fell without anything on her feet and so, she found herself the proud owner of a nasty gash underneath her left feet. Her knee was also shaved and there was a pretty shiner on her arm but she hadn't gone to the infirmary. When she was younger, she had learned quickly enough that she reacted badly to the potions and salves to cure such things. She hated being allergic to the most common ingredients. Instead, she forgone seeing a teacher altogether, complaining about the other students never had gotten her anything except more trouble with fellow students for snitching. So, Luna went to her dorm where she kept a muggle first aid kit to dress her wounds herself.

Luna showered and searched through her trunk. She couldn't find her favourite white shirt and so, she had to settle for another white shirt of which she thought the cut was a little too low. It did made her necklace of butterbeer caps stand out better and she put it on. Followed by a a pair of purple, baggy jeans and yellow socks, she dressed her wounds and with the Quibbler upside down, she went into the common room.

Luna almost made it to her favourite couch in a nook of the room when a girl stuck out her foot and she tripped.

The girl shouldn't have done that. Not at all, because Luna Lovegood snapped.

Luna was sweet, adorable. A dreamer. She had her quirks, may be a little odd and certainly mad. She was livid and to the boot, a Ravenclaw with an impressive spell arsenal. She, the daughter of Xenophillius was an in-the-closet, hot-headed duel maniac. Her mind went blank and she flipped her wand from behind her ear. She went from the top of her head. She set fire to the curtains, shot cutting hexes, a bat boogey hex that was followed by another spell; a flock of angry birds that pecked at everything close. "Bombarda!" She twirled around on her spot, shot spell after spell and destroyed everything within the room which included any student present.

"Whoops." Luna mumbled when she came partially down from her hot red craze and settled her wand back behind her ear. The room was in shambles, curtains where still burning, furniture was overturned and a few birds were still viciously attacking the body of a passed out, maybe even death student that lay near the entrance of the common room. There were more bodies strewn around the room. Some were still moving, some not and a most of them were covered in dust or worse, in blood. "Shouldn't have done that." She stated, whispering. "Should finish what I start though, Daddy said so."

* * *

Harry was just on his way to the Gryffindor tower. The hall way was empty as it was just before curfew when he bumped into Luna Lovegood. The girl fell back and muttered an ouch. However, before Harry could hold out a hand to help her stand up, she had already scrambled back up on her feet.

Harry noted she was slightly rumpled and beside some dirt, an odd substance covered her in various places. To be honest, Harry thought she wasn't quite looking as her usual dreamy self and dare he say? A little insane.

Catching her eyes, his suspicion was confirmed. They, wide and disorientated held a certain look that had his body inner-alarm detect danger and he held up his hands. A move of surrender. "Luna?" Was all he got to say because, before he knew it and could react, she had her wand pointed and a hex hit him square in the chest. Immediately he sagged to the floor, boneless and unable to move a limb.

"Interesting." Luna hummed as she circled him.

"Most hit with the Marionette-Stunner while standing die." She bend down and patted him lovingly on the cheek. "It's a job well done, Harry, not breaking your neck and all."

A fleeting smile passed her lips. "I knew you were special." And she conjured up a rope and tied it around his ankle.

Almost done, a sudden tick in the armour standing nearby caught the blonde's attention. Luna moved closer and pulled the mask open, a purr and a yellow puffskein fell out. "How cute!" She held it close and snuggled it, seemingly forgotten what she had been doing but when the mask fell closed she skidded.

Fondly, Luna gave the puffskein the name Bob and within seconds, she finished tying the rope and did made her retreat - wand ready in one hand, the rope that pulled Harry along in the other and a purring puffskein on her shoulder. "Should finish what I start, Daddy said so." She mumbled again and smiled. "We can do this can't we, Bob?" She planted a kiss on the little thing and threw a glance at Harry. "Can't we?"

During the tour through the castle, Luna stunned a teacher, kicked Filch' cat, scared two other students out passed curfew and fired of several spells that had the walls behind them collapse. Reaching the front door, it seemed the castle had gone on lockdown. It didn't bother Luna, she transfigured a crumpled piece of parchment into a rock and threw in through the window – creating a hole big enough for her, Bob and an unwilling Harry to make escape.

Harry was dragged over the grounds, where Luna threw another bunch of spells to stop others from stopping her.

Eventually, when they were deep within the forbidden forrest, where Harry thought, they where to bloody damn close at the giant spiders and in an area where many other animals hunted during the night. But Luna did not seem to know, or care and she stopped.

Humming, Luna got a campfire going and then bowed over Harry. Bob tumbled off her shoulder and hopped away. Luna watched it leave and pouted until Bob was out of sight and turned back on Harry. She grabbed the rope and, albeit a little clumsy, seemed to know what she was doing when she tied him up. She bound his legs and arms together, one loop around his neck while leaving him just enough room to move. "Daddy taught me how to tie up dangerous animals. It works on humans too, I see."

She sat down on the ground, legs crossed and canceled the spell on Harry, only to follow it up by a silencing charm.

Harry groaned, his whole body hurt and he knew he must look the part. He scrambled up, sitting on his knees, ass on the ground between them as the rope didn't gave hum much leeway and from what he could see, his clothes where tattered and torn and obviously too gross. Dirt and other things clung at him.

Luna sat there dreamily, a song falling softly from her lips, watching how Harry struggled and how his face slowly twisted and shifted, showing her he was fighting an internal battle.

She just tilted her head and waited.

It may have taken seconds, or minutes, on the top half an hour when Harry managed to break the silencing charm and he breathed, full unbelief. "You're bonkers.."

"All the best people are crazy." Came the reply and Luna replaced the charm. She crawled over to him and leaned forward, accidentally giving him a full view of boobs.

"You look silly," The girl murmured. Harry already knew that much, being battered from being her catch. "There's a leaf," She continued and fished it out of his hair, twirling the stem between two fingers as she stared it, full wonder. Never mind the fact that it wasn't the only one in his hair. There were more leaves, twigs and chunks of forrest floor in it - his usual messy hair now resembled a true birds nest.

Harry knew he needed to try and get away, so he awkwardly backed up but Luna threw the leaf in the fire and pointed her wand at him, again. "Stay." And thumped him on the nose. "Bad Boy-who-lived!"

A quick tussle happened, but Harry failed to either grab the wand or get away and found his rope bound at the nearest tree. Luna giggled at his disgruntled face. She climbed up Harry's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder and threw her arms around his neck. Harry struggled fiercely but Luna pretended he didn't and clawed her nails into him to keep her seat.

"I never had any friends you know," She sighed. "You're the first one and I'm glad you're here." She then ruffled his hair and went back to her spot at the fire, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "We're going to have so much fun!"


End file.
